karaoke with the boom generation
by cartoonlover99
Summary: I's Christmas and the next generation does karaoke for there parents. please read, and review and give me a song and next generation person to sing it.
1. Chapter 1

It's christmas time and the Weasleys-Potter-longbottom-Scamander(the Scamander have kids later in life so they won't be in there) are in the livingroom because the boom generation(I've read that's what the next-gen. are called) were going to sing songs this year. Teddy started to speak "Ok so Roxy will be singing a song for us to get started" Roxanne came up to the mike. "I'm going to sing all grown up"

"4...3...2...1... !  
Every birthday, my mom and dad would say You're another year older, another year wiser But I still go to school to get an education I treat each and every day like a mini vacation !  
All Grown Up !  
I really wanna shout it out !  
All Grown Up !  
I want the world to know!  
All Grown Up !  
I really wanna shout it out !  
All Grown Up with you All Grown Up... with... you !"

"Wow Roxy that's great!" George commented "that was great who's next"Percy asked "I am" Victoire answered " so this go's to the youngest members of the weasley family" (hang in there baby full song )

"Today s all burnt toast running late dad jokes has anybody seen my left shoe.  
Close my eyes take a bite grab a ride laugh out loud, there it is up on the roof.  
I been there I survived, so just take my advice

Hang In There Baby, Things Are Crazy But I Know Your Futures Bright Hang In There Baby There s No Maybe Everything Turns Out Alright Sure Life Is Up And Down But Trust Me It Comes Back Around Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be

Woo!

Home run, loud crash Someone s gonna pay for that Why s everyone looking at me?  
Trouble in paradise Skating on melted ice Please don t take away my TV

I ve been there I survived So just take my advice

Hang in there, baby Things are crazy,  
But I know your future s bright Hang in there, baby There s no maybe,  
Everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down,  
But trust me, it comes back around You re gonna love who you turn out to be

Someone who gets along Can keep you moving on That s what I m here for Say anything, you can say anything Cause I ve been there

Hang in there, baby Things are crazy,  
But I know your future s bright Hang in there, baby There s no maybe,  
Everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down,  
But trust me, it comes back around You re gonna love who you turn out to be

Hang in there, baby Things are crazy,  
But I know your future s bright Hang in there, baby There s no maybe,  
Everything turns out alright Sure life is up and down,  
But trust me, it comes back around You re gonna love who you turn out to be

Take it from me Hang in there, baby."

"Wow that's ..good I never knew you could sing, are my jokes that bad? " Bill questioned and said flabbergasted "I love it" Lily announced everybody agreed with her

* * *

so I need songs so give me a song and a next gen. person to sing it please review.


	2. stealing cinderela

"Ok now" teddy started KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh look Scorpius is here!" rose said excitedly running to the door

"what is he doing here?" Ron asked with venom in his voice " he's coming for christmas daddy!" rose replayed opening the door "Hey what are you guy doing " "hey Scorpius were doing karaoke and your next" replied rose "Yeah and I picked your song" said James patting him on the back "that worries me" Scorpius said " "Ok james whats the song " asked rose james whispered in her ear "that's a good one james" yelled rose she whispered it in Scorpius' ear too then pushing him up to the mic. "so I'm singing stealing cinderella "

"I came to see her daddy For a sit down man to man it wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand

I guess that's why he left me waiting In the living room by myself at least a dozen pictures of her Sitting on a shelf

Playing Cinderella she was riding her first bike Bouncing on the bedAnd looking for a pillow fight

Running through the sprinklerWith a big popsicle grinDancing with her dadLooking up at him

In her eyes I'm Prince Charming But to him I'm just some fellaRiding in and stealing Cinderella

I leaned in towards those pictures To get a better look at one When I heard a voice behind me say

"Now, ain't she something, son?

I said, "Yes, she quite a woman "And he just stared at me Then I realized that in his eyes She would always be Playing Cinderella Riding her first bike Bouncing on the bedAnd looking for a pillow fight

Running through the sprinkler With a big popsicle grin Dancing with her dad Looking up at him

In her eyes I'm Prince CharmingBut to him I'm just some fellaRiding in and stealing Cinderella

Oh he slapped me on the shoulderThen he called her in the room When she threw her arms around him

That's when I could see it too

She was playing Cinderella Riding her first bikeBouncing on the bedAnd looking for a pillow fight

Running through the sprinklersWith a big popsicle grinDancing with her dadLooking up at him

If he gives me a hard time I can't blame the fella I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"

"wow, that's uh a good, song never knew you could sing" Ron smiled " yes very good voice you have" Hermione said also smiling everyone agreed with here

* * *

thank you daisycupcake811 giving me a song and a next to sing it .please review


End file.
